The home of Kitty Petro 1, a magical journey
by Kitty Petro
Summary: What happens when a strange teen takes McGonnagal, Hooch, the trio and Draco Malfoy to a universe where she is controlling everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dumbledore's News**

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was on her way to the school's staff room. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had asked all his teachers to report this morning… despite the fact that the school year had not officially started yet.

She opened the heavy wooden door, and stepped inside. She apparently was one of the first to make it. Soon, Xiomara Hooch, the Broomstick instructor, was there, sitting beside Poppy Pomfrey, the school's nurse, talking.

"Hello Minnie, dear," Madam Hooch said to her when she finally joined them.

"You know how I feel about that particular nickname, Xiomara," McGonagall said primly.

"I know, Minerva," Xiomara replied with a small grin. "So, have you any idea as to why Albus wants us all here this morning?"

"Well, I have no idea," Poppy volunteered. "But since You–Know–Who was cast down last year, it simply cannot be about him."

The assembled teachers began to discuss various ideas about why Dumbledore had called them all together.

The door to the staff room opened, and closed, and Albus Dumbledore made his way to the front of the room. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice," he told them all kindly. "First, I have a question to pose to you all: Have any you, any of you at all, ever heard of a Kitty Petro?"

"Yes, Headmaster… I have heard of this person," Xiomara offered, her golden eyes gleaming. "She apparently is the so-called Queen of animated and literary characters. It's said that when she grows bored, she is known to appear and press into her service whomever she will, taking them somewhere where she trains them---at what I can hardly say. She offers no reason behind her actions, and those she chooses must stay with her… for the rest of their lives." The other teachers either looked a bit worried, or looked down their noses at one another, scoffing at such a ridiculous idea.

"Exactly so," Dumbledore replied. "Well done, Madam Hooch."

"Come, Dumbledore," the oily Professor Snape demanded a bit crossly. "What, if anything, has this to do with any of us?"

Dumbledore didn't reply verbally, but simply laid five books down upon the table before his professors, so that everyone could read their titles: _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_; _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_; _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_; _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_; and _Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix_.

"Potter," growled Snape depreciatingly, his dark eyes glittering as they usually did when Harry Potter's name was mentioned. "I should of known…"

Dumbledore chose to ignore his Potion Master's outburst. "To answer your question, Severus, Ms. Petro is coming here the First of September. Her intent, so I've been instructed, is to recruit four of our student body, three Gryffindors and a single Slytherin, as well as two of our instructors," he explained to them all. "It's all here in this letter from her that arrived yesterday morning." The white-haired Headmaster held up a sheet of fine parchment with bold writing upon it.

"So, Albus, which of us were selected by this girl?" Poppy asked, her lips thin, shaking her head morosely.

"She has not deigned to tell me, Poppy, I'm afraid," Dumbledore replied kindly.

"Well, from what Xiomara has said, I'll bet she will take measures to prevent her chosen ones from escaping. May we look at those books," Minerva McGonagall observed. Xiomara Hooch simply nodded in agreement.

"Please, Minerva… be my guest," Dumbledore said graciously, gesturing to the books lying atop the table. Xiomara Hooch picked up _The Philosopher Stone_, while Minerva McGonagall took up _The Order of the Phoenix_.

"Oh, come now! Are my eyes really like those of a hawk?" Xiomara demanded after reading for a while. She turned to her friend, Minerva.

"Yes, I'm afraid that they are, Xiomara," Minerva informed her. Amanda Hooch blinked in surprise.

Poppy Pomfrey had just began to read _The Prisoner of Azkaban,_ and observed, almost disapprovingly, "You know, Minerva dear, in this particular book, you almost say how you _really_ feel about Sybil Trelawny."

"Yes, finally," Minerva muttered to Xiomara Hooch.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, but might I ask what seems so fascinating in that fifth book you are reading?" Snape asked, looked at Minerva.

"I'm trying to figure out just what happened after I was brought to at St. Mungo's. You know, after I received those four stunning spells in succession," she answered. "I simply can't remember…"

"That was over two years ago, Minerva, do try to relax," Xiomara Hooch said soothingly to her friend.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain their attention. He then stated, "I will try to make this all as clear to you as I am able. Ms. Petro requires the assistance of four of our students, as well as that of two of our instructors. Whomever of you that are selected by Ms. Petro, I wish to say good luck." The assembled instructors were stunned. "Oh, and please, when you are finished with those books, please return them to me so I may give them back to Ms. Petro when she arrives."

Dumbledore cast his blue eyes about the staff room, looking briefly to each of his instructor's faces. "That is all I have at this time. You are all free to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**September the First**

September First came along quickly for the proffesors, as well as the students who attended Hogwarts.

On that fateful day, Dumbledore assembled his instructors in the staff room once again.

"Dear Colleagues, let me begin by introducing to you, Ms. Kitty Petro," he proclaimed, starting the meeting. He stepped aside to reveal a blond, petite fifteen year old girl.

"_This_ is the famous Kitty Petro? A young girl?" Xiomara Hooch observed, frowning. "Dumbledore, surely you must be joking!"

Kitty, by way of introduction, simply stepped over, handily lifted Xiomara Hooch up with one hand by the front of her robes, and tossed her into the back wall.

"Anyone else here need convincing I'm Kitty Petro?" Kitty demanded, giving them all a steely blue glare.

All the professors simply shook their heads, as Madam Hooch got back up and retook her seat, rubbing her shoulder.

"Good," Kitty observed with a cocky grin. She looked upon her now most attentive audience. "I'm sure you all are eager to hear just who I am going to take back home with me."

Not surprisingly, the nervous, unsettled instructors all nodded.

"Well, then I won't keep all you waiting. My two personal favorites among you all are who I am selecting," Kitty declared. "My first choice is Xiomara Hooch, over there," she explained, pointing her finger at Xiomara.

"Life is decidedly unfair sometimes," Xiomara Hooch muttered and stood up.

"Now wait just one minute here!" Minerva McGonagall protested, her lips thinning and her cheeks coloring in her indignation.

"Oh, and _you_, my friend," Kitty then added, smiling sweetly at Minerva McGonagall. "You are my other favorite, dear lady."

"Congratulations on being selected, ladies," Snape said in a voice that mixed happiness and obvious sarcasm.

"Save it, Snape," Kitty growled at the Potion Master.

"And what of our students?" Xiomara asked, looked over at Kitty.

"Very good, Minerva," Kitty congratulated her. "As for them, I've chosen Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy," Kitty told them.

"Oh, now there's a real surprise. She selected our famous Harry Potter," Snape drawled, crossing his arms.

Kitty arched a blond eyebrow, and oddly, she snapped her fingers. In the blink of an eye, Professor Snape now sat in a full-length dress in Gryffindor's colors: red and gold.

"Oh, how enchanting, Severus," Minerva said in obvious amusement.

"Thank you," Kitty said with an evil grin.

"Very funny, Miss. Do you mind telling me why you felt the need to do _this_?" Snape questioned harshly, his dark eyes indignant.

"Three reasons, really," Kitty replied, stifling a yawn. "First and foremost, you are a stupid git." Kitty shot him a clever glance, which caused Snape to grit his teeth in impotent rage.

"Second, because you blatantly favor your Slytherins over every other house, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and your true _favorite_, Gryffindor," Kitty went on smoothly, irritating Snape more and more with each statement.

"Finally, Number Three, you bloody well deserved it." Kitty looked the Potions Master directly in the eyes, challenging him.

"I'm with her," Xiomara said quietly to Poppy, who could only nod in agreement.

Quite amazingly, a moment later a large, adult lion shouldered the staff room door open and padded quietly inside… much to the Hogwarts instructors' dismay.

"Excuse me, but it's time, Professor McGonagall, to go and greet the new First Years," the lion gruffly said, just before it transfigured itself into Harry Potter.

"Oh, I say! Mr. Potter, I had no idea that you're a Animagus," Xiomara Hooch exclaimed in obvious surprise.

"No, Madame Hooch, I'm not, really. But, what I can do is morph," he told the startled Broomstick instructor.

"Really? How extraordinary, Harry my boy! Now, what was it that you do again, if you please?" Dumbledore asked, clearly intrigued.

"Well, sir… I'm able to---somehow---change the structure of my DNA. Like I said, I don't know precisely how, but all I have to do is, well, sort of picture what I wish to become, and I… well, _become_ it."

Minerva McGonagall looked at him, her eyes wide and disbelieving. Harry sighed patiently, then interjected---as nicely as he could manage, "Professor, the first years?"

"Oh, yes… quite. Thank you, Mr. Potter," Minerva replied, shaking herself out of her reverie. "If you'll all kindly excuse me." Minerva exited the staff room, taking up her usual responsibilities again.

Dumbledore then spoke up, "I believe that we should head down for the arrival of our returning students ourselves."

Dumbledore looked over to his "guest". "You are welcome to partake in our feast, Ms. Petro, if you'd care to."

"Thank you, Albus. I would enjoy that very much," Kitty responded, nodding her head. She then turned to Harry, and commanded, "Harry, do tell the other students I've selected to meet me on the grounds tomorrow morning, please."

Harry nodded in acceptance. "Of course, Kitty."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Harry hears the news**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the process of entering the Main Hall of Hogwarts when they saw Professor McGonagall heading toward them.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry offered.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," she replied in a quiet unsettled voice, that made Harry shiver, wondering what was wrong.

"Um, is something wrong, Professor?" Harry asked politely, yet hesitantly curious.

"No. Of course not, Mr. Potter," she responded, her hands fluttering slightly. "Now, I've a bit of advice for the three of you. Please play close attention to what is said before and during the Welcoming Feast," she suggested firmly. "Now, off with you! It will soon be time for the arrival of the First Years. Scoot!"

"What do you think all that was about, asked Ron, as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"No idea," Harry said shortly, anticipating the feast. The three of them made their way into the Hall and took their seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table beside Neville on one side, and Dean Thomas on the other.

"Harry," Hermione said a moment later, her dark eyebrows quirked up. "Look at the head table, there. Do you see that girl? That one sitting between Madam Hooch and Proffesor Snape? Why, she cannot be more than fifteen. I wonder why she's sitting with the instructors, don't you?"

"You're right, Hermione," Ron said, frowning. "It is sort of strange now, isn't it?" Harry said nothing, but he too was full of curiosity.

The three didn't have any time to talk more on that subject, for just then Professor McGonagall appeared at the door, leading a line of the new first years… new students to Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat was produced, and the twenty new students were sorted into their Houses.

After that was completed, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet, and declared, "I will ask you to remain seated after the conclusion of our usual most excellent feast." Dumbledore paused, then smiled at them all. "Until that time… I have but two more words I wish to impart to you: Let's eat!"

Later, after the feast had wound down, Dumbledore again stood up. "My compliments to our housekeeping staff for yet another tremendously successful feast." He paused to sip his drink.

"I will first introduce you all to Miss Kitty Petro," he announced grandly. Everyone began to talk at once and conversation buzzed thoroughout the Hall.  
"Please, I am sure everyone here knows all too well who this young lady is,"  
he continued. "But, I think it would be best to hear what she has to say from Kitty herself. Kitty?"

She nodded, pushed her chair back, and got to her feet. "Whether you know it or not… all of you are part of one of the most famous Muggle books in present times," Kitty told them. She reached over to in front of Dumbledore and retrieved one of her books. "The series is about Harry Potter."

She looked over at Harry. "I am going to take my six of you, my favorite ones, home with me, in order to train them. Those I've selected will be the following: three from Gryffindor, one from Slytherin, as well as two of your teachers." There were astonished gasps at the last item.

"Excuse me… you must be joking," Draco Malfoy proclaimed sardonically. "Only one Slytherin, and yet you take three of those pathetic Gryffindors… why, that's madness! And, on top of all that, you want two teachers as well? You're mental!"

Kitty gave him an icy look. "As I recall, Mr. Malfoy," Kitty began sweetly, even though her eyes were like stone. "You made a rather splendid ferret. Would you care for another round?"

Malfoy's face paled, then his cheeks went pink, and then he shut his mouth.

Kitty looked back to the assembly and continued, "As I was saying---before Mr. Malfoy so rudely interrupted me---I am recruiting two teachers because they are particular favorites of mine."

"I suppose you all would like to know who I've selected, hmm?" Kitty asked, and smiled when there was much nervous nodding about the Hall.

"First, the students I've selected. From Gryffindor House," Kitty began. "I have selected Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

Those of the Gryffindors not selected, began to breathe again. Frowning slightly, Ron said to Harry, "I suppose that tells us why McGonagall was giving we three that strange look, eh?"

Kitty looked up from the Gryffindor table and continued her say, "Now… from the Slytherin House (most everyone except those at the Slytherin table laughed), Mr. Draco Malfoy."

The normally noisy hall was strangely quiet. By this time, however, the import of what Kitty had just told them began to sink in.

"_What_?" both Hermione Granger as well as a stunned Draco Malfoy exclaimed at the same time. Ron, Harry, as well as Hermione cast dark looks Malfoy's way. Malfoy's expression was no better.

Kitty told them all in a loud voice, "I will brook no arguments! You four are my favorites, so you are going, period. You may not like one another now, but mark my words, you are going to be friends. Of that I can assure you!"

"Yeah, right," Draco drawled, his eyes glittering malevolently. "Like that will bloody happen…"

Kitty smiled, shook her head, then put two fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly. At her signal, the doors to the Hall opened, and---much to everyone's surprise---someone who appeared to be Draco and Hermione came waltzing down the aisle, and stopped just in front of Kitty. "This, friends, is Hermione and Draco, in three years time," Kitty explained.

The future Draco and Hermione looked at each other, smiled, and then Draco gave Hermione a light push, saying, "You're it!"

"Ha. Now, that's hardly fair, Draco!" she yelled while laughing and took off running after him.

"I guess you know why I was put in Slytherin, then," he replied, laughing. Then the two ran about---now, in midair, and soon Hermione closed on Draco and began to seriously tickle him.

"No! No tickling!" Malfoy said and began to laugh hilariously.

"Come on, Hermione, leave poor Draco alone. You know how ticklish he is," a voice said and when everybody looked over to see the future Harry.

"Harry! Oh, I say, please help me!" Draco laughed as Hermione continued to tickle him.

"Coming, Draco," Harry said and succeeded in pulling the giggling Hermione away.

"Thanks, mate," Draco said, breathing heavy. Then he gave Harry his hand.

"Unbelieveble, isn't it?" a fourth voice said. Everybody now saw the future Ron make his way down to his friends. "After Kitty got Draco to stop believing that he was better than everybody else, he's actually not a bad friend."

"Is this proof enough to you all that you will become friends?" Kitty asked the four seventeen year old teens that were gazing now at the proof.

"Well, yes. I suppose," Hermione said.

"You four may go outside," Kitty said. "I suggest that those that are not traveling with me head back to their dormitories now. Those of you that _are_ coming with me will stay where they are," Kitty added and sat back down.

"There you have it. I believe that our young guest has made a most excellent point," Dumbledore said.

A fourth year Ravenclaw girl shot her hand up in the air.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. Ms. Petro has told us what students will be coming with her…but, I think that we all would like to know which of our teachers Ms. Petro intends to take with her."

Many a student nodded in agreement with the girl.

"Very well, then," Kitty said briskly. "I have chosen Professor Minerva McGonagall and Madam Xiomara Hooch," she declared a moment later. "There. All happy now?" she asked a bit tartly.

Hermione looked over to Professor McGonagall. She had began to rub her fingers at her temples like she had a major headache. Madam Hooch had her face down on the table as if hiding herself from the assembled students.

"Any more questions, then?" she asked politely. Not a hand was raised. "Very well then. Hopefully, all of your questions have been answered. So… that being the case, it's time for you all to be off to bed," Dumbledore said.

The Trio woodenly made their way up to the staff table.

"P–P-Professor McGonagall? Are you all right?" Hermione asked, looking nervously at Minerva.

"Of course, Miss Granger," the Professor said tartly. "Why shouldn't I be? I have just been told I am going to spend the rest of my days with you four and Xiomara Hooch."

"Hey! I heard that!" Xiomara said, her head finally coming up off of the table.

"Good, then at least your hearing is still good," McGonagall snapped. "You four simply have no idea---no idea at all!---what that woman has made me do!"

"Yes, thanks to me, Ms. Perfect now has a tattoo of the Hogwarts crest," Amanda declared with a grin. The crest consisted of the Gryffindor lion, the Slytherin serpent, the Hufflepuff badger, and the Ravenclaw raven on a shield, emblazoned with an H.

"Yes. And that's certainly not the _only_ thing she gotten me to do," Minerva said quietly, begrudgingly.

"Why, Minerva… do you mean that you still have your belly button pierced?" Xiomara said in surprise.

The trio of Gryffindors looked at McGonagall, their eyes wide. "You've pierced your belly button?" Ron asked in awe, looking on his Transfiguration teacher. "How cool is _that?_"

"I'm afraid I had one two many glasses of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey that night," Minerva murmured.

"Professor! Why… I don't believe that for a moment!" Hermione said, clearly shocked.

Kitty snapped her fingers, and Minerva now stood in a muggle cropped T-shirt that showed off her belly, as well as a pair of jeans. The trio looked on the tiny gold bead that pierced her belly button.

"Well, well… One thing I can say, Professor," Draco observed as he came to the table. "Nice abs. You should show your tummy off more often."

"Well, since she's shown you her tummy, let's show you the rest, shall we?" Xiomara Hooch said, as she gently made Minerva turn her around. She lifted the back of her shirt so they could see the tattoo. It was even in color.

" Xiomara Hooch! I'll thank you to stop this embarrassing display immediately!" Minerva growled, pushing Xiomara away, and pulling her abbreviated shirt down primly. "Kitty dear, would you please return my _proper_ clothing?"

Kitty snapped her fingers again, and said, "I am picking you all up down by the lake tomorrow at 8 o´clock in the evening. Be there." Then she left.

But when Minerva came into her room a grey tabby cat looked up from the floor at her. "So, if this Kitty really wants me to come with her, then i must?" Minerva asked, and much to her surprise, the cat that nodded yes. "Do be a dear, and please wake me when it's time to leave," Minerva told the feline, as she yawned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The travel begins**

The very next day, Minerva awoke, only to find a tiger sitting beside her, which roared loudly.

"Yes, yes. All right. I am awake," she told the beast.

The tiger quickly transfigured itself into the future Minerva, who said, "You said that you wanted to be awakened when it was time to leave. And, so I have." She snapped her fingers and Minerva found herself standing beside her bed dressed in her best green robes. Future Minerva turned herself back into a tiger and somhow managed to tell her past self, "If you like, we could get to our destination much quicker if you rode upon my back."

Minerva, a bit reluctantly---this was a full-size 600 pound animal after all--- took a seat upon the back of the tiger. The tiger/Future Minerva proved a quick ride indeed, and within five minutes, they both made it down in the park.

"Well, good morning, Minerva. You seem to be the first one up," Kitty said. A moment later, they saw another shadow appear.

"Hello, Xiomara," Kitty said, acknowledging Madame Hooch. "How does the morning find you?"

"Well, considering the fact that I was awoken by a rather large hawk screaming in my ear, not too badly, really," Xiomara answered tersely, yet politely.

A large red-tailed hawk flared its wings as it rapidly descended toward them all. At the last moment, it turned itself into the Future Xiomara Hooch.

"Only a Hawk, Xiomara?" Minerva questioned, eyeing her friend with one arched eyebrow. "Try being roared awake by a tiger."

Soon the four students had made their way into the park, and joined them. Kitty told them all, "All right, all of you. Take a good look at the Hogwarts Castle. Because it will be the last time you'll be seeing it again."

Kitty snapped her fingers once, and the Future Xiomara and Minerva turned themselves into two female tigers. "Go on now! Three of you on each of them. Quickly now!" Kitty instructed. "No more than one instructor on each tiger, mind you", Kitty quickly added.

Minerva and Xiomara took their seats, one on each tiger's back. Hermione took up a seat just behind Minerva, while Ron climbed on behind her. Harry took up a position behind Xiomara, while Draco seated himself---most reluctantly---behind Harry.

"Right then! We are leaving," Kitty declared with a nod. The tigers---loaded down as they were---began to walk.

After a few miles they were within the Forbidden Forest. They made their way through the forest until they came to a high cliff. As they all waited upon their most unusual mounts, Kitty moved over to a seemingly innocent bush. Hidden within the shrub was a hand-shaped opening. She placed her hand down, settling her palm into the depression there.

"DNA scan positive. Welcome, Kitty Petro," stated an odd female voice, seemingly from nowhere. To their most apparent astonishment, the cliff they were upon split itself in half, and a path showed them the way toward their eventual destination.

"Ruddy brilliant!" Ron said, his eyes wide and excited. "That was wicked!"

"Thank you, Ron. I do try," Kitty said, grinning.

They walked inside, down the path, astride their tigers, and finally made it to a most stupendous chamber, that soared upward to at least sixty stories. But, most impressive of all, was the chamber's architecture. Each story was supported by six stout pillars that stood in a semi-circle, complete with elegant balconies. Framing the left side of the structure was a pillar carved in a likeness of Minerva McGonagall. She stood straight and tall, her wand held out before her. Her pointed hat supported the floor above.

The next pillar going to the right of McGonagall was undoubtedly done up as Hermione. She held her right hand up, as if she were wanting to answer some teacher's question. In her left hand, she clutched a book, bracing it against her hip. Hermione's upraised hand supported the floor above.

The next pillar over was Ron likeness. He had a smile on his face, while holding his arms crossed before his chest. The floor above was supported by a few hairs that where standing up upon his head.

Next there was a sweeping marble staircase that led up to the next floor. To the right of the stairs, the Draco pillar stood proudly. He held his wand upraised in his hand, so that it supported the floor above his likeness. A smile was carved on his face, while his other hand was upon his hip.

Next to him, the Harry pillar loomed. He held his arm up in triumph, showing all the Snitch he held firmly in his grasp. The top of the Snitch supported the floor above. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was open in what had to be a shout of joy.

The right-most pillar was---of course--- a remarkable likeness of Xiomara Hooch in pillar form. She was holding a broomstick. The body of her broom supported the floor above on its tip. She was smiling and when you looked closer, you could see that she held a Beater's bat.

"Madam Hooch? You were a Beater?" Harry asked quietly.

"Why, yes, Potter, I was a Beater for the Ballycastle Bats a few years back," Xiomara said, just a bit proudly.

"Oh, please… not another conversation about Quidditch," Hermione moaned, digging her elbow into Ron's side when he opened his mouth to join in.

"So… can I assume that you all like it?" Kitty asked, proudly. She smiled, and then continued, "This is the way to the bedrooms you all will be using. Do you see all these doors?"

The six newcomers nodded.

"Behind each door is a bedroom for a single person," Kitty told them all. She then withdrew a ring of keys. "Here. These are your keys," she said, handing one to each of them. "Each has a number. Just find the right numbered door, and set yourselves to home."

They made their way up the sweeping staircase. "Well, I think we have to go a bit higher," Xiomara Hooch observed.

"Oh? And how do you know that, Madam Hooch," Hermione asked.

"You see, dear, my key is numbered 9736," Xiomara told her, and they all looked down to their keys, which had similar range of numbers. They climbed the stairs for nearly fifteen minutes before they had reached the door labeled 9000.

"Ah, look here! This is the 9000 door. We must be getting close," a slightly winded Minerva said. " Xiomara, take Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to the left. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will accompany me to the right."

Eventually, the found their set of rooms. The first person to find their room was Draco Malfoy. "Room 9731. This one's mine," Draco said.

"Hello. Here's 9732…this is my room," Ron said, inserting his key.

"I suppose this one is mine," Harry declared and used his key to enter Room 9733.

"I'm next door to yours, Harry," Hermione said and unlocked Room 9734.

"I then suppose that the next one is mine," Minerva said and made her way into Room 9735.

Xiomara went inside her own room, 9736. Room 9736 was done up with hawks, her own favorite animal. Hawk pictures on the wall, on the rugs on the floors, a hawk plush toy that screamed like its namesake, and a hawk-shaped chair. The entire room was done up in the gold and red of the Gryffindor House. She had her own desk and her own set of books. Picking up one, and glancing at the other titles, she saw that they all were about Quidditch. A moment later, she heard a scratch at the door and she moved over to open it. A tabby cat made its way imperiously inside and jumped on to the bed.

"Minerva, as you are my neighbor, must you travel about as a cat? It's just a bit unnerving… talking to a cat, you know," Xiomara complained.

Minerva turned herself back and said, "Cats are noble beasts and quite intelligent. I can really understand everything you're saying, you know," she explained. Then she looked on the room. "Ah, so you like hawks, eh?"

"How did you know?" Xiomara asked, slightly startled.

"Even the most unobservant of us could come to the very same conclusion I did, Amanda. This room fairly _screams_ hawk, you know," Minerva replied with a small grin. "Beside… all of our rooms are done up in your own favorite things. Your favorite colors, your favorite animal, and your favorite subject matter."

"Oh, really? So what does your room look like, Minerva?" Xiomara asked.

"Lions. Everywhere in my gold and red room are lions. And where all your books are about Quidditch, all of my books are about Transfiguration," she told her. They both laughed, and then they heard a polite knock at the door.

"Come in," Xiomara called.

Hermione opened the door, and came inside. "Wow! You must like hawks, Madam Hooch," she said.

"Yes, I do, dear," Xiomara replied with a smile. "Might I ask just what your room looks like?"

"I can do better than that, Madam Hooch. I can show you," Hermione said, smiling, and beckoning for the two ladies to follow her. When they made their way into Hermione's room, they saw that she liked white tigers… as her room was full of them. Her bookshelf was covered with books, and she too sported the Gryffindor colors.

"A very nice room, Miss Granger," Minerva said, and meant it.

"What do your room look like, Professor?" Hermione asked.

Minerva grinned slightly, and took them to show them her room.

"Lions," Hermione said.

"That is because, dear, I am a true Gryffindor," Minerva said proudly. "That we can all see," the girls heard from the back of the room by the door. Harry and Ron stood behind them, gazing at Minerva's room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Dare I ask what animal is your favorite, Harry?" Xiomara asked.

"Sure! It's the phoenix, Madam Hooch. Just like Professor Dumbledore's Fawkes," Harry said and showed them to his room, where there was a plush Phoenix, that even made a reasonable example of phoenix song.

"And you then, Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked, looked at Ron. Ron swallowed hard, and showed her a little cute plush tabby cat. "I know, I know! But I can't help it," he protested weakly, his cheeks pink. "They are so cute, and nice, and everything."

Minerva took the tabby, put it on her bed and then turned herself into her familiar tabby self. She jumped on to the bed looked at Ron. Then, she unexpectedly jumped up into his arms, where she began to purr delightfully.

"Well, well, Mr. Weasley. All that purring is just Min´s way to forgive," Xiomara explained with a grin.

Minerva the tabby jumped down turned herself back to her human form, saying, " Xiomara, I have told you before not to give me that nickname. Unless, that is, you would like to be attacked by a very angry cat."

"Do any of you wonder what Malfoy's favorite animal might be?" Harry said.

"If you really must know, Potter, you only need to turn around," drawled an arrogant Draco Malfoy. Everyone turned around to see Draco standing in the doorway, holding a white plush ferret.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Getting to know each other**

Everyone stared at Draco.

"A ferret?" Hermione said, trying hard to suppress a laugh. Harry and Ron's faces were pink from trying very hard not to laugh as well.

"If Draco prefers ferrets, then ferrets it will be… even if he was turned into one," Kitty proclaimed from behind a startled Draco. She had a steaming cup of something in her hand and handed it to him. "Here. This is hot chocolat. Drink it down," she said.

Draco did so, while he looked about McGonagall's room. After a bit, he said to Minerva, "Nice room, Professor."

"By drinking this, I've made him one of you," Kitty tried to explain. "It makes him understand that most of what his father taught him was wrong. Now, you all can take the day off… but I will be coming to get you all early in the morning. Is that clear?"

The newcomers all nodded.

"Very good then. Now, sleep well," Kitty said and left them to their own devices.

"Here you are, Ronald," Minerva said and gave him back his cuddly toy tabby cat.

"Thanks, Proffesor," he said gratefully.

"Please, Ronald… don't call me that any longer," Minerva said. "From now on, Minerva will be enough."

"Yes, Minerva's right. You may all call me Xiomara," they heard her shout from her room.

Ron went back to his room and his bed, after he changed and lie down, he soon felt something lying down on his feet. He looked down and saw that Minerva---in her tabby cat form---had laid herself upon his feet.

"Well… if you like… you can sleep up here, you know, Minerva," Ron told her, just a bit hesitantly. The cat sat up, and looked at him. She then got to her feet and laid herself down beside his face. Ron reached over and gently scratched her behind the ear, and smiled in wonder when she began to purr. Feeling a bit fondly of the purring cat, he laid his hand over her, and soon fell asleep.

Early next morning---just as she had promised---they were all woken by Kitty. She shook Ron and Minerva, none too gently, until they both woke up.

"Come on! It's time to wake up, you two," Kitty groused, hurrying them along. They got up, and---after Minerva had turned herself back into her human form once more---Kitty gave her a glass of water and a little blue-green pill. "Here. Take this," she instructed.

"What does this concentrated potion of yours do?" Minerva asked, curiously.

"It will give you all the power you will need. Since you are just a bit older than the rest of the team, you might harm yourself while training," Kitty explained a bit patiently.

"Oy! Why don't we get a pill?" Ron asked.

"Because you're still young, and the training won't hurt you," Kitty said.

Minerva took the pill, popped it into her mouth and swallowed it down with a swallow of water. A few minutes later, Minerva admitted, "I don't feel any different."

"You aren't supposed to feel any different," Kitty told her. "While I am teaching your students and Xiomara, I am going to tell you how to control your new abilities."

"Very well," Minerva said, though she did have her reservations still.

Kitty showed them the way to the Gymnasium.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

**Training starts**

Kitty opened the door simply labeled "Gym". This gymnasium was _huge_. It was at least room enough to hold over 60 Quidditch World Cup sized stadiums, as well as Hogwarts Castle to boot.

Xiomara looked at the place and said, "This is room is positively enormous!" Her golden eyes were wide as she gazed about.

"All right, you lot! Find a place to warm up," Kitty commanded. The six walked over to a nearby corner. "All right," Kitty began. "We are going to warm up with a just little jogging. Five times around the gym.(Remember, this is a big gym, nearly a mile around its outer edge). Everyone looked at Kitty as if she had just become a flobberworm.

"Come on now! This will help you later on in your training!" she said.

"Oh really?" Ron said. "How exactly?"

Kitty simply sighed, shook her head, and took to her heels. She ran faster than the Roadrunner from Loony Tunes fame. She was able to complete an entire lap in just about five seconds later. "Five laps, ladies and gents," she commanded.

Minerva made her way to Kitty's side, after the rest had began to run. "I will be able to do that?" she asked.

"Sure. Just run," Kitty said. "Don't think of anything else but running."

Minerva was skeptical, but began to run. The mature Transfiguration instruction became a veritable blur. She ran around the enormous gymnasium ten times in only five seconds time.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed, not even tired at all.

"It's nearly always best to run fast, the first time 'round," Kitty explained.

When the rest of them had completed their five times around the gym, Kitty looked at them all. "All right, that was the warm up, people," she said. The group of four students and one instructor gave her a low moan. "Now, I'm going to give you all a real challenge."

Wearily, but not saying a word of complaint, they listened as she told them to assum a push-up position. Kitty then snapped her fingers, and a set of sturdy shelves with stack of weights on them appeared, seemingly out of nowhere at all.

"Minerva, could you bring me five of those weights from the lowest shelf?" Kitty asked her.

"Of course, I'll try," Minerva answered. She was amazed that the weights were so light. She collected five of them for Kitty, and brought them to her.

Kitty then moved down the line, laying one weight on top of the back of each of the group. Without fail, they each collapsed as the weight was laid on them.

Minerva was most surprised. "Goodness gracious! What are you all… weaklings? Those weights weighed next to nothing!" Minerva exclaimed, looking at them.

"Well, since we haven't taken a pill that makes us so strong, I think some allowances must be made," Xiomara said, grunting under the strain of the weight.

Hermione was finding it hard to breathe. "Kitty… just how much do these things weigh anyway?" she asked.

"Oh… about a ton," Kitty told them, burnishing a nail on her sleeve.

"_What?_" Xiomara screamed hoarsely, and was crushed down again. "A ton? A woman my size cannot lift a ton! Let alone do some sort of push up with that sort of weight!"

"No arguments, people! A hundred push– ups, right now, and no shirking," Kitty said. "And, I'm counting, so don't even try to cheat." Much grunting and grumbling commenced.

Minerva sidled over to where Kitty stood. "Um, Kitty dear? Exactly how much am I capable of lifting?" she asked.

"Oh, no more than five thousand tons… and that just with your little finger," Kitty informed her in a boring tone.

"Merciful heavens," Minerva gasped, clearly astonished.

"I know," Kitty said. She looked at Minerva and added, "You can begin to train your morphing abilities, Minerva."

"My _what_?" Minerva asked, looking at Kitty with a most confused expression.

"Morphing," Kitty replied. "Morphing is almost like having your Animagus ability." Kitty paused, then began again, "You like lions, right?" she said.

"Well, yes, I do," Minerva answered after a moment.

"Then, try concentrating on a lion in your head," Kitty told her. "The color, the shape, every single detail."

Minerva was skeptical, but did as she was bid to. Soon afterwards, she heard Kitty say to her, "Okay. Open your eyes."

Minerva did and looked over to Kitty, who snapped her fingers once again. A hand mirror appeared in her hand, and she angled it to show Minerva herself.

She was a Lion. A yellow male lion with a red full mane. "Amazing!" Minerva thought to herself.

"I know," Kitty said. Minerva looked on Kitty, wondering how this girl had been able to apparently read her mind. "When you are morphing, the only way to communicate is through your thoughts," Kitty told her. "Everything you are thinking will be as if you were talking."

"Now… to morph back into yourself, you have to think about your human form. Hair color, eye color, physical attributes, you know what I mean," Kitty added, continuing to speak.

Minerva turned herself back into her old self once more.

"All right," Kitty then yelled. " Xiomara … you have done your hundred push–ups. You may take a rest."

Xiomara got to her knees, just as soon as Kitty snapped her fingers, wishing the weight on her back away. She then got to her feet and moved to beside Minerva and Kitty. "Are we going to have to do this again?" she asked plaintively.

"Oh, yes. That we are," Kitty assured her. Xiomara closed her eyes and moaned softly to herself.

" Xiomara, stop your whining," Minerva said.

Xiomara snorted, and said, "Says the lady who has taken a pill, instead of sweating it out with the rest of us."

Kitty left the two instructors alone, and strode away to gather up her teenage students after their first round of exercising. "If it helps, I'm going to give you a little surprise later today. Now, though, we're going to do something more relaxing," she said.

She showed them the way down to a room. "This is the Drawing room," she informed them all. "You will need to become good drawers. And, to become good at drawing, you will come down here to practice."

"Everyone… find yourselves a seat, anywhere in the circle," she told them, and pointed to the six easels set around a round platform the seats surrounded.

When everyone was seated, Kitty said to them, "Now I am going to turn myself into a crude cartoon lion. It shouldn't be difficult to draw." She eyed them all to be sure they understood. "Once everyone has drawn me as a lion, I will then turn myself into something more difficult. I will continue to increase the difficulty with each and every drawing," she added. She looked over to Professor MacGonagall.

"Minerva, since you are rather good at this sort of thing, I will ask you to try to draw some sort of background also," Kitty requested. Minerva simply nodded her head.

Kitty then turned herself into the lion she promised, and sat down on her haunches for them to draw her. When everyone eventually finished, they looked over to Minerva's drawing, which was quite splendid indeed.

"Crikey! That's ruddy perfect, Minerva!" Ron declared, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Finished," Minerva said a moment later.

Kitty then resumed her human form and looked back at everyone, pausing to review their work. "Ron, you need to work harder on your basic anatomy," Kitty told him. Ron nodded, and reviewed his work.

" Xiomara, you need to concentrate more on your figure's face," she continued.

"Harry, you should work harder on the feet. Something's just not quite right," Kitty commented, then moved along.

"Hermione, Draco… your pictures are almost perfect… but you both need to work more on your subject's anatomy as well," Kitty said in conclusion.

"Minerva, you have a great deal of talent already, so I don't really need to look at your drawing," Kitty said, giving Minerva a respectful nod.

"Now, I'm going to give you a little reward for doing such good work. Come with me, please," Kitty then announced. She led them down to the Cinema Room.

"Ooh! Which movie are we going to watch?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"You´ll see soon enough," Kitty promised. They all then watched the actor Richard Harris come out of nowhere on the screen, but since her students didn't know that they were looking at the actor that played Dumbledore, they didn't say anything. But, when they saw the tabby cat appear, and Harris---as Dumbledore--- say, "I was wondering whether I was going to meet you here, Proffesor McGonagall," they saw that the cat was turning into Dame Maggie Smith---as Minerva, no less, they gasped.

"They've made a movie about those books you've shown us?" Xiomara asked, clearly surprised.

"Yep!" Kitty crowed. When the movie had progressed to the point they were going to start broomstick practice, Xiomara saw an actress Zoe Wanamaker playing her, she whispered to Kitty, "She rather looks like me!"

"That was the plan, you know," Kitty whispered back.

"However did she get her eyes that yellow?" Minerva asked.

"Contact lenses," Kitty replied.

After the movie was finished, they made their way out while discussing the movie.

"I think that that this Emma Watson girl needs to work more on my personality," observed Hermione with a slight frown.

"Why?" Draco asked a moment later. "I think that she did well enough. Don't you all?"

Everyone laughed… well, with the exception of Hermione. Even Kitty smiled.

"All right then. That was the first of your two rewards. We are now heading toward the second reward," Kitty told them with a grin. She led them about the next corner, where they saw an exact copy of Hogwarts Castle, and even the Quidditch pitch. "Here we are! This is my version of your home, my students," Kitty said, indicating it all with a sweep of her arm. "You may move in here if you'd like. However… this priviledge is contingent upon one condition: everyone sleeps in the Gryffindor common room. And, yes, that means even the teachers. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Kitty," they all replied, more or less at once.

"Good. That's settled then. I will see you all tomorrow," she then said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**And After That…**

Kitty trained them all---day and sometimes night---to bring them to her own level of proficiency. After a commendably short period of time, everyone---even Draco and Ron---could morph at will, draw competently, play any instrument they wished to learn, run like the very wind itself, even lift a ton with naught but their little finger. In essense, do anything they wished or wanted to do.

Kitty formed her own Quiddich teams and soon everyone was on a team. As it happened, one day Kitty gathered them all together and told them all, "I have a misson for you. Do you remember when I first picked you up at Hogwarts?"

Everyone nodded, remembering that fateful day that had changed each of their lives.

"Good. Now, I would like you all to go and help my past self bring your past selves here," Kitty instructed.

With a nod, they all went to Hogwarts and soon Harry said, "Well, you all, I have to go get them ready in there for us."

After he left, the rest of them saw Minerva go outside to welcome the new First Years. When the Welcoming Feast had started, they took up their positions outside the Great Hall.

It was then when they heard two voices shout "_What_?" followed quickly by a shrill whistle.

That would be us," Hermione said, nodding to Draco, who followed her, and went inside. Harry followed soon after them, and after him came Ron.

"We have to go to our old rooms," Xiomara announced.

"So, we will see you later," Minerva added. She then used her Animagus ability and trotted from the room in the form of a sleek tabby cat.

Soon the past Minerva came inside and looked at her future self in cat form. "Kitty really wants me to come down then?" past Minerva asked. She then looked to future Minerva, who simply nodded.

"Wake me when I have to wake up tomorrow," she said and climbed into bed.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into," future Minerva the Cat thought quietly to herself, and laid down beside her past self's feet at the foot of the bed.

The End


End file.
